Una Trampa de Cristal
by vicky5
Summary: Algo empieza a cambiar...
1. Despertar Retrospectivo

Trampa de Cristal por Ariadna

Prólogo: Despertar Retrospectivo.

_¿Para mostrar a la mosca el camino fuera de la botella? Rompe la botella._

El mundo de los sueños es extraño y variable. Puede mostrar el deseo más profundo de tu corazón y puede enfrentarte a tu peor temor. Esconde secretos y verdades, de tí mismo. No hay límites. No hay leyes. No hay opciones. Y lo puedes alcanzar, cada noche. Lo que eres, lo que deseas, lo que temes; alcanza el sueño.

Estira la mano y atrápalo.

Si de verdad quieres saber, claro está. 

_"La vida es tan efímera..." Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa diabólica. Deslizó su áspera mano por la delicada garganta de la joven marcando con una de sus afiladas uñas una fina línea de roja de la cual brotó una gota de sangre. Sangre. Su sangre. Sus ojos, verticales de gato, posados sobre joven delante suya. "...tan frágil."_

"¡No!" Avanzó un paso instintivamente al ver su mano en su garganta, pero se detuvo a tiempo recordando que arriesgaba demasiado. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y su pelo se pegaba a su frente y su cuello por el sudor."¡Déjala ir!" Gritó "¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Es a mi a quien quieres ¿No! ¡Aqui me tienes!" Harry tiró violentamente hacia un lado la espada de Gryffindor a la que se había estado aferrando como su última esperanza de vida. "¡Aquí me tienes!¡Déjala ir!" 

Voldemort removió la mano de su garganta y agarró repentinamente su pequeña barbilla con fuerza. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor de su mandíbula, y un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de su boca. Su respiración salía y entraba entrecortadamente. "¿Me estás dando órdenes?" Carraspeó la ronca voz del mago oscuro. "Yo diría que no estás en posición de darme órdenes. ¿No crees?"

"De acuerdo," Asintió. "Haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa. Sólo no... la hagas daño, por favor." Levantó ligeramente las manos en señal de rendición. "No la hagas daño."

"Harry no..." Susurró la llorosa voz de Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados de dolor, entonces Voldemort aparetó incluso más su agarre "Uh," lágrimas de dolor e impoténcia resbalarón por sus mejillas.

"¡Que conmovedor!" Proclamó Voldemort casi divertido, "Realmente conmovedor..." repitió. Pasarón unos segundos en los que Voldemort pareció sopesar algo. "Dime Potter, ¿La amas?" inquirió. "Después de todo, me has ofrecido hasta tu propia vida por su seguridad. Harías cualquier cosa por ella, debe de ser muy importante para tí ¿verdad?" 

Harry miró a Hermione que había abierto los ojos en alarma al oir la pregunta y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos marrones. Harry respondió a Voldemort sin apartar la vista de Hermione. "Yo la quiero. La quiero más que a nada en este mundo."

"Ju, eres igual que tu estúpido padre." Voldemort sonrió a la manera en la que Harry había mirado a Hermione y supo sin lugar a dudas que esa chica que tenía en sus manos lo significaba todo para él y que realmente haría cualquier cosa por ella."Igual de estúpido." Repitió. Hizo una pequeña pausa "Suplícame." acortó Voldemort abruptamente. "Suplica, por la vida de la mujer que amas." 

Harry fijó su mirada en Hermione mientras se ponía de rodillas hasta que apoyó las manos en el suelo y bajó la cabeza "Por favor, te lo suplico. Suéltala. Si la liberas seré tu esclavo, haré lo que me pidas pero por favor," su voz sonó ahogada. "...Por favor, libérala."

"Vaya," Divagó el Señor oscuro "Me has convencido, Potter. Realmente me has convencido. Asi que voy a liberarla." De repente Voldemort soltó su agarre sobre Hermione y le dió un brusco empujón hacia delante. Entonces Voldemort levantó su varita mágica apuntando a Hermione.

Harry levantó la vista del suelo con un horrible presentimiento y el pánico le invadió completamente

Dios... Hermione. No.

Se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para intentar alcanzar a Hermione a tiempo aunque sabía que estaba demasiado lejos. "Voy a liberarla, ahora mismo." Sentenció Voldemort. Un esplendor de luz salió de la varita y la derribó por detrás. Harry vió a cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Hermione caía poco a poco como el de una muñeca. 

Su cuepo chocó inerte contra el suelo. 

-¡¡No- Gritó Harry incorporándose de un salto en la cama. Por unos momentos miró a sus alrededores estaba empapado en traspiración y su corazón daba golpes fuertemente contra su pecho. Se encontraba aturdido y desorientado. Estaba en el dormitorio de chicos, en Hogwarts y todavía era de noche. 

Hermione estaba completamente bien.

Sólo había sido un sueño. Sólo eso...

Harry viendo que todavía quedaban más de cuatro horas para que fuera necesario levantarse intentó volver a dormirse, pero la intranquilidad y la ansiedad lo carcomían y estuvo diez minutos dando vueltas en la cama, sin conseguir dormirse.

Decidió encender una vela y hacer algunos deberes para pasar el tiempo. _Estupendo ahora sueno como Hermione_. Pensó con una sonrisa. Hermione... Harry giró la cabeza mirando hacia su baúl, donde estaba su capa de invisibilidad, pero se volvió inmediátamente regañándose a sí mismo. Ni lo pienses Potter, es una tontería. Ella está asalvo. 

Lo mejor era seguir haciendo los deberes. Además ¿Qué ibas a decir si te pillarán? Es una tontería. Se convenció a sí mismo. Dio un gran suspiro y continuó con la labor, pero después de varios minutos sólo había conseguido terminar una frase. Harry dejó la pluma en el escritorio con un gemido de frustración, dándose por vencido. Apagó la vela de un soplido, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y salió tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Sólo será un momento.

Harry corrió las cortinas hacia un lado y suspiró aliviado al verla. Retiró la capa de invisibilidad de encima suyo, se sentó en una silla que colocó al lado de su cama -Por suerte Hermione dormía en la litera de abajo- y se inclinó hacia ella para poder observarla mejor.

Había algo revelador e increíble en observar a una persona mientras dormía, decidió Harry, o quizás sólo fuera con Hermione. Adelantó la mano derecha y apartó algunos mechones reveldes de su cara. Sonrió pensando en como ella luchaba con su pelo, y cuantas veces se había quejado de él. Él secretamente lo adoraba. En lugar de apartar la mano de su cara, cuando esta estuvo despejada, acarició suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Dime Potter, ¿La amas- La voz de Voldemort volvió a resonar en su cabeza pero esta vez como un mero recuerdo. ¿La quería? Sin duda. ¿La necesitaba? Desesperadamente ¿La amaba?... Esa era una pregunta que no estaba preparado para responder, al menos no por el momento. Yo la quiero. Se oyó a si mismo decir en su sueño. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si estuviera enamorado de ella? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Harry se fué inclinando aún más sobre ella hasta quedar suspendido a escasos centímetros de su cara, examinando con la mirada la geografía de su piel. -Dímelo tú Hermione...- susurró apenas audiblemente, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir las respiraciones de ambos entremezclándose -¿Qué pasaría...- Harry cerró los ojos acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

Algo pasó rozando al pierna de Harry, y este se levantó bruscamente dándose en la cabeza con la litera de arriba. -¡AUCH- gimió instintivamente y al instante se tapó la boca con una mano dándose cuenta de su error Que no cunda el pánico Potter. Demasiado tarde. Vió horrorizado como Hermione se movía perezosamente y murmuraba algo incomprensible Vale, ya puede cundir el pánico. Y Entonces hizo lo que toda persona racional haría en su situación: Se tiró al suelo.

Crookshanks -que presumiblemente había sido lo que le había asustado en primer lugar- pasó por su lado y saltando ágilmente se subió a la cama de su dueña -¡Joder- Murmuró mientras palpaba en la oscuridad de la habitación buscando su capa de invisibilidad. Harry no solía decir palabrotas pero la situación simplemente lo requería. 

Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama girándo la vista a ambos lados esperando encontrar la fuente de los ruidos que había oído. Finalmente después de escanear toda la habitación su mirada se posó sobre el ser encima de su cama.

-¿Crookshanks- Preguntó con incredulidad.

Después de una carrera por los pasillos Harry entró al labavo de los chicos en las habitaciones -territorio seguro- Abrió el agua fría y se empapó la cara. Con el pecho todavía subiendo y bajándo a trompicones, apoyó sus manos a ambos lados del labavo y se miró en el espejo delante de él. 

_¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer?_

TBC. Prólogo.


	2. Escuchando al Miedo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ya lo he solatado ¿felices? pertenecen a JKR. Peeero tengo los derechos de esta historia y bla, bla, bla...

Lo típico.

Trampa de Cristal por Ariadna

Capírulo 1: Escuchando al miedo.

_En ocasiones dejamos que el afecto... se vaya sin decirlo.  
En ocasiones dejamos nuestro amor... ir sin manifestarlo,  
En ocasiones no podemos encontrar las palabras... para expresar nuestros sentimientos.  
Especialmente hacia aquellos... que queremos más._

Hasta entonces las cosas no habían ido mal.

Harry continuaba dando pequeños golpecitos con la pluma de águila sobre el pergamino sin prestar mucha atención a los deberes. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia su izquierda. Allí, unos cuantos sitios alejados, estaban sentados sus dos mejores amigos; Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Cuando habían entrado, la biblioteca estaba casi llena, en ningún sitio había tres asientos juntos, por lo que se habian dividido. Cuando Hermione había estado a punto de decir algo Harry rápidamente se había presentado voluntario para sentarse solo.

Miró hacia las ventanas con barrotes de la biblioteca para ver la hora en el gran reloj al otro lado. Hacía cuatro días, siete horas, y catorce minutos exactamente que operación_ evitar a Hermione Granger_ había dado comienzo.

Hasta entonces creía que su plan había funcionado bastante bien. Por supuesto, había provocado algunas miradas inquisitivas y gemidos de sorpresa cuando al ver a Hermione acercarse a su mesa a la hora de comer, había escupido el zumo de calabaza en todas direcciones y había dicho en una extraña voz: "¡Tengo algo que hacer! El mundo espera ser salvado y todo eso... cosas de Voldemort..., no lo entenderíais." justo antes de salir pitando. Todavía necesitaba pulirlo un poco, pero el plan funcionaba en esencia. Operación: Evitar a Hermione Granger, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, consistía básicamente en evitar una confrontación directa con el sujeto a tratar, sease Hermione. No le importaban mucho las miradas extrañadas o los rumores que provocaban su insólita actitud. Después de todo, él era el Niño-que-vivió y si alguien estaba acostumbrado a atraer la atención, ese era él.

Ahora sólo tendría que seguir evitándola los dos últimos años hasta que terminaran Hogwarts. Entonces se tendría que mudar a una ciudad lejana como Zinbawe y lamentarse y preguntarse ¿qué habría pasado si...? el resto de su miserable vida. Entonces su plan maestro por fín sería completado.

De acuerdo. Nunca había sido _demasiado_ bueno con los planes.

Hasta entonces las cosas no habían ido mal... si sustituías 'mal' por 'bien'. Nunca recordaba bien los pequeños detalles.

De repente, un bufido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Alguien se había sentado en el asiento vacío a penas segundos antes en frente suya. Frunció el ceño al ver a la última persona que quería ver.

-Malfoy- escupió como un insulto.

¿Cómo te va todo? Finge que me importa.- Arrastró las palabras airadamente el rubio.

Era la primera vez que Malfoy se había acercado a Harry desde su última discusión a finales del quinto año. El padre de Draco había sido enviado a Azkaban y este había jurado vengarse. Malfoy había permanecido extrañamente silencioso desde el principio del curso, demasiado silencioso. Oculto en las sombras había permanecido observando. Esperando su oportunidad... hasta ahora. Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy tramaba algo. Podía verlo detrás de sus ojos grises hielo, que le miraban como a un insecto en una jaula decidiendo si su existencia era lo suficientemente valiosa para molestarse en acabar con ella. Algo no iba bien y Harry se sintió acorralado. Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de mostrarlo. Bajó la mirada al pergamino y fingió estar absorto en lo que escribía.

-Desaparece. Y hazme un favor, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Nunca.-

-Pero que susceptibles estamos hoy. Sólo me pasaba para hacértelo saber, Potter. Lo sé.- súbitamente Harry se sintió muy incómodo. Pero lo disimuló.

¿El qué¿Ya te dieron los resultados del test de inteligencia¿Suspendiste- Malfoy ignoró por completo su sarcasmo.

-Deberías de verte. Mirándola como si fuera alguna clase de milagro. Por favor. Es patético.- Draco observó divertido como Harry paró la pluma en medio de la oración completamente quieto, sin levantar el rostro todavía. Draco sonrió internamente. ¿Qué pasa, Potter¿He dado donde duele? Es tan asquerosamente obvio, estoy sorp-

¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.- susurró con la mandíbula apretada.

¿No tengo idea? Puede.- se encogió de hombros -Pero ¿Qué opinaría Weasley de esto? No creo que se lo tomara demasiado bien. O quizás si. Soys tan amigos. ¡Así lo comparíais todo- Harry repiró hondo intentando controlarse mientras Malfoy se reía con una mano sujetándose la barriga y la otra dando golpes contra la mesa, Como si acabara de oír un chiste buenísimo. Finalmente se detuvo, limpándose las fingidas lágrimas y meneando la cabeza. ¿Y qué diría Granger? Esa es difícil...- Malfoy hizo la pantomima de pensar arduamente sujetando su barbilla con dos dedos en una pose erudita. Entonces, como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla en la cabeza, abrió mucho los ojos y se golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra. ¡Ya lo tengo¡Preguntémosles a ellos¡Her-

-Termina esa frase y desearás nunca haber nacido, Malfoy. Lo juro.- Le interrumpió cansado de sus juegos. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, Potter. Hacértelo saber. Hacerte saber que voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. No sabrás cuando, como, o donde pero sabrás que está por venir.-

¿Por qué me lo dices-

-Así sera más divertido.- sonrió de lado - Serás desgraciado. Eso me hará feliz.-

_Esa misma tarde..._

¡Hey, Harry- Hermione se apresuró en alcanzarle. Hacía frío y tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz sonrosadas. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era absolutamente adorable. Sintió sus propias mejillas tornarse rosas para hacer juego con las de la chica. Hermione caminó a su lado. ¿Cómo va todo, Harry-

¿Qué quieres decir-

-Quiero decir que últimamente vas de aquí para allá por el castillo como si hubieran atropellado a tu perro. Y no es que te haya visto mucho...-

-No tengo ningún perro.-

-Un perro imaginario. No lo tomes todo literalmente.- Puso los ojos en blanco. Por primera vez en semanas sonrió de corazón y se dió cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos esto. Cuanto la había echado de menos. Hermione había sido su amiga durante seis años y él había decidido alejarse por ella por su ridículo problema hormonal. Se avergonzó de sí mismo ¿Como había podido pensar si quiera en evitarla para el resto de su vida?

-Estoy bien. Lo que me mata es esta terrible adicción a la heroína.- Se encogió de hombros.

Hermione puso cara de resignación.

Continuaron caminando así durante unos minutos simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En silencio. Su amistad siempre había sido así. No necesitaban usar las palabras para entenderse. Y aún así, ese día, caminando a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, él sintió algo diferente. Algo había cambiado. Aunque no sabría responder con exactitud el que, sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaba allí. Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Malfoy estaba hablando contigo en la biblioteca.- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Asi que ella los había visto.

-Uhm-uh.- murmuró él sin aparente interés.

¿Qué os traeis entre manos tú y Malfoy? Quiero decir... ¿Por qué de pronto eres su coleguita- parecía confusa.

-No soy el coleguita de nadie¿de acuerdo? Él fue el que se me acercó.- la echó una rápida mirada de soslayo.

¿Se te acercó¿Por qué- Frunció le ceño. Era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Quizás piense que soy bonito.- Ella se dió la vuelta para darle un pequeño codazo mientras reía jugetonamente.

-Harry¡eres imposible- Pero ella sonreía. También él se había parado y sonreía. A pesar del frío, sintió algo cálido escalando por su columna vertebral.

-Y bonito.- puntualizó él. Ella volvió a reír. Si hubieras sido capaz de ver a través de los ojos de Harry en ese momento, lo que hubieras visto te hubiera dejado sin respiración. Igual que a él. Hubieras visto a una absolutamente adorable Hermione, su bonita cara enmarcada por sus largos mechones ondulados sonriéndole sobre un fondo de grandes ventanales redondos de piedra, a través de los cuales la nieve caía como confeti. Era la imagen perfecta de una postal de Navidad. Deseó congelar el momento y meterlo en el bolsillo de su túnica donde podría volver a mirarlo cada vez que quisiera.

Sus risas cesaron pero sus sonrisas permanecieron trazadas en sus rostros, perennes. Y ese. Ese exactamente, fue el instante en el que Harry comprendió que Hermione era la criatura más bella de todo este Universo, y de cualquier otro.

Harry levantó su mano lentamente, apartó un mechón de su pelo ondulado y lo colocó tras su oreja. Su mano se detuvo allí apenas un segundo más de lo que era necesario.

-Gracias- susurró en apenas una respiración fugaz . Y la intensidad del momento era tan palpable, tan espesa, que supo que no era posible que fuera el único que la sentía. Ella también lo tenía que estar sintiendo.

-Hermione...Yo...- su voz sonaba ronca y se dió cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca -...nosotros...- Hermione no se movió ni un ápice. Parecía buscar alguna respuesta en sus ojos. Aunque él no tenía ni idea de cual era la pregunta. -...será mejor que volvamos.- terminó aclarándose la garganta. Era mejor así.

-Ah,...- Hermione abrió los labios pero sólo consiguió emitir un sonido ahogado. Parecía confundida, y le pareció que por un segundo la decepción se escribió en sus ojos. Pero fue algo tan rápido que podía haberlo imaginado.

-Se está haciendo tarde- añadió el chico.

-Oh- Hermione parpadeó como si despertara de un sueño. -Claro...es...es tarde.-

-Bien, entonces...-

Ella asintió pero no había una sonrisa en su rostro. -Adiós, Harry.-

-Adiós.- dijo él moviendo la mano incómodamente. Y con una sensación de impotencia se dió la vuelta para ir hacia el domitorio de los chicos.

Hermione observó como Harry se dirigió a su dormitorio y como si caminara bajo el agua se dió la vuelta en dirección contraria, a su dormitorio. La voz de Harry la detuvo.

¡Hermione- Ella se dió la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Harry serio. Sus ojos verdes determinados sobre ella.

¿Qué- preguntó rápidamente.

Harry abrió la boca, lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Entonces dijo -Buenas noches, Hermione.-

-Buenas noches, Harry- sonrió tristemente. Pero aunque era Hermione la que le estaba sonriendo, eso no le hizo sentirse mejor.

Más tarde, Harry desería ser capaz de retroceder en el tiempo y decir lo que debería haber dicho aquel frío día de invierno, en los empedrados pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero no sería posible, pues existen tantas oportunidades como estrellas hay en el cielo, pero las personas sólo podemos alcazar unas cuantas, porque en nuestra ceguera, somos incapaces de verlas.

Y esa tarde, el niño-que-vivió había dejado escapar una oportunidad que podía ver.

_Cuatro meses antes..._

Era un día cálido de estío. Hermione caminó lentamente pisando la hierba aún húmeda con el rocío de la mañana. Las nubes en el cielo eran de un algodonoso perfecto como las de la pantalla de Windows y una suave brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles. Era agradable. Ella fue pasando las tumbas una a una, los nombres de brujas y magos gravadas en fría piedra gris. Fue leyendo mientras movía los labios sin emitir ningún sonido _John Williams, Jeremy Hopkins, Johan Dunn..._ no conocía a ninguno. Cada uno de ellos había tenido una vida, cada uno de ellos había cambiado el mundo a su manera, cada uno de ellos había luchado por lo que creía, cada uno de ellos había amado y sido amado por alguien. Algún día, también ella estaría aquí. Con ellos. Descansando en una paz eterna. En un silencio insondable.

Suspiró y paró a apenas unos pasos de la persona agachada ante la tumba de Sirius. Y aunque él estaba de espaldas. Ella sabía que él la sentía allí. Él siempre parecía presentir su presencia cuando ella estaba cerca.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí- Preguntó él en una voz neutral. Totalmente quieto.

Ella ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a la tumba. Cuando llegó, se inclinó sobre ella y dejó un manojo de gardenias que había hechizado para que no se marchitaran. -Hola Sirius- saludó.

Hermione se agazapó junto a Harry.

Hubo un lapso de algunos minutos en el que el silencio les hizo compañía. Entonces Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Mi madre tiene una cicatriz en el hombro.- Harry no dijo nada. No sabía de que estaba hablando la chica, asi que la dejó seguir. Ella tomó una respiración profunda, cerró los ojos y procedió.

-Una vez, cuando era pequeña antes de venir a Hogwarts, desobedecí a mi madre en una visita a la granja de nana, mi abuela. Había un caballo blanco como la nieve. Era una criatura preciosa, nunca había visto nada igual y me moría por acariciarle. Mi madre me prohibió rotundamente acercarme- sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia.- ...pero siempre he sido demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien ¿verdad? Asi que al ver que nadie vigilaba, me acerqué al caballo porque... ¿como algo tan bonito iba a ser capaz de hacer daño alguno? Cuando mi madre se dió cuenta, yo ya había pasado la valla, y corrió detrás de mí. Al caballo no le pareció una buena idea hacer amigos y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle optó por defenderse. Pero no pude moverme. Fue como si mis pies se hubieran pegado al suelo. Mi madre me protegió con su cuerpo.-

Ella tenía una mirada intemporal como si estuviera en un sitio lejano y no sentada junto a su mejor amigo. Agarró sus rodillas atrayéndolas hasta su pecho. A él le dió la extraña sensación de que incluso si en ese momento hubiera estirado el brazo para tocarla no la hubiera alcanzado.

-Aquella noche, mi padre estaba muy, muy enfadado conmigo y me gritó mucho. Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, pero no porque mi padre me hubiera regañado. Lloré por mi madre. Al día siguiente, la pedí disculpas. La pregunté si la dolía mucho. Ella me sonrió, tomó una de mis mejillas en su mano y ¿Sabes lo qué me respondió, Harry? me dijo: "No tanto como te duele a tí." Desde entonces, siempre he tenido cierta tendencia a seguir las normas al pie de la letra.-

Hermione tenía una sonrisa distante que no alcanzaba sus ojos oscuros. Harry había conocido a Hermione por cinco años, y muy pocas veces había hablado de su familia. Después de esta confesión, Harry sintió que entendía a su amiga un poco mejor. Aunque siguiera siendo un misterio para él.

-Lo que le ocurrió a Sirius fue una tragedia. Pero apesar de todo el poder que tienes, nunca serás capaz de cambiar eso.- Hermione se movió para tomar una mejilla del chico en su mano y que este le mirara a los ojos.

Harry miró en los ojos de su amiga y vió por primera vez la carga compartida del dolor. Se tragó las lágrimas, pero su voz sonó rota. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar lo que siento-

-No puedes. Pero eso es lo que te hace humano.- ella sonrió alentadoramente sosteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. -Sé que no puedes borrar el pasado. Pero tampoco te puedes esconder de él, Harry. Sirius no querría eso.- Y como siempre, ella tenía razón.

-Lo sé- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero su expresión se volvió solemne -Gracias. Por estar aquí. Por haber estado siempre cuando lo he necesitado.-

-Si¿Qué harías sin mí- bromeó ella.

Él no le rió la broma. -No, en serio. Sé que no he sido un buen amigo. Pero...-

-No lo hagas- le interrumpió ella. -No te disculpes. No es necesario. Lo entiendo.-

-Pero...-

-No.-

-Sólo quería...-

-Ni una palabra.-

-Si me dejaras...-

-Ah, ah.-

Harry suspiró. -Eres la bruja más cabezota que he conocido. ¿Nunca te rindes-

-Esa es una de mis mejores virtudes.- declaró triunfante, con orgullo en su voz.

Y eso, Harry tenía que admitir, era completamente cierto.

_De vuelta al presente... _

Ella se sacudió los pensamientos, como un perro se sacude el agua; moviendo la cabeza efusivamente. Decidió que mejor que pasar el día entre ensoñaciones sería más productivo ir a la biblioteca y hacer algo de lectura. Después de todo, esa era ella. Biblioteca-girl. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la biblioteca. Estaba desierta. Llevaba leyendo unos diez minutos cuando la disturbó una presencia. Alguien había entrado a la biblioteca y la estaba observando. Levantó la mirada para ver a Malfoy delante suya. Volvió a resumir su lectura como si él fuera transparente. Él se sentó en la silla de en frente.

Hermione suspiró irritadamente. ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse en esa silla precisamente? Continuó leyendo por unos minutos, sintiéndose observada. Finalmente se rindió y le miró.

Malfoy estaba observándola descaradamente, y aún más perturbador; no había traído material alguno para trabajar. Ningún libro. Ningún pergamino. Ninguna pluma. Nada. ¿Había venido sólo para observarla? Abrió sus labios para preguntar un cortante _¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando?_ Pero se mordió el labio inferior. Era sólo un juego. Y ella no iba a caer en él. Hermione no era ninguna tonta. No iba a entrar en su juego.

Cogió sus cosas aprisa y dejó la biblioteca sin mirar atrás. Malfoy la siguió con los ojos. Cuando la chica desapareció detrás de la puerta, el rubio sonrió internamente al mirar el libro que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa. Leyó el título.

La cubierta rezaba: _Hogwarts, una historia._

Entrecerró lo ojos y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué clase de friki era esa chica?

Hermione entró al gran comedor y fué directamente a su sitio habitual entre sus dos mejores amigos, quienes ya estaban comiendo. Dejó su mochila sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesa y emepezó a servise tortitas en el plato de forma brusca. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada sin comprender.

¿Te encuentras bien- preguntó Harry en voz baja por si la ponía de peor humor.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Harry. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo- continuó sirviéndose tortitas en el plato.

Ron frunció el ceño ¿Vas a comerte todo eso-

Hermione de pronto pareció notar la montaña de tortitas en su plato. Pero respondió igualmente para no parecer una desequilibrada mental. No dejes que sospechen. -Si, me muero de hambre.-

Levantó el tenedor, con un trozo de tortita para llevárselo a la boca cuando se dió cuenta de que Malfoy la estaba sonriendo desde el otro extremo del comedor. La chica hizo una mueca y dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa. -He perdido el apetito.-

-Pero¿Qué..- Harry empezó a preguntar. Pero Hermione ya se había puesto la mochila al hombro y estaba a punto de salir por la gran puerta. El moreno se giró hacia Ron sorprendido.

¿Qué ha sido eso- pero Ron ya había empezado a devorar el plato de Hermione.

Hermione había acabado de salir del comedor cuando notó por primera vez que su mochila pesaba menos de lo habitual. Paró en seco y buscó desesperadamente el libro que le faltaba.

¿Buscas algo Granger- una inconfundible voz arrastró la pregunta detrás de ella. Se dió la vuelta. Malfoy sostenía en una mano su libro preferido: _Hogwarts, una historia_.

_Oh. Genial. _pensó fastidiada. _¿Qué he echo para merecer esto? Debo haber sido un vendedor de droga que trabajaba en la puerta de un colegio en otra vida. _

-Devuélvemelo, Malfoy.- estrechó los ojos

¿Cúal es la palabra mágica- canturreó el slytherin.

-Ahora.-

¡Qué caracter-

-Devuélveselo, Malfoy.- intervino Harry que había acabado de salir del comedor.

-Oh, el héroe ha llegado. Suenan las trompetas.- Malfoy dijo divertido. ¿Y qué harás si no se lo devuelvo-

Harry hizo un movimiento para alcanzar su varita. -Te voy...-

¡Harry, ya basta! Puedo arreglármelas sola.- Hermione exhaló cansada. -Malfoy ¿Podrías devolverme el libro? _¿Por favor-_

Malfoy sonrió triunfante, le dió el libro y le hizo una exagerada reverencia inclinándose dramáticamente. -Como desees.- Cogió una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y la besó, sus ojos nunca dejando los de la chica. Hermione tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Hedwig hubiera parecido korenao en comparación. Harry se apresuró a colocarse entre Hermione y Malfoy, tapando a la chica protectivamente. Parecía preparado para echarle una maldición imperdonable. Seguramente estaba pensando en algo como eso. Malfoy se limitó a lanzarle una mirada desafiante que decía: _Párame si puedes, Potter. _Se dió media vuelta y salió majestuosamentedel pasillocon la capa ondeando detrás de él.

El resto del día transcurrió sin altercados hasta la última hora. Historia de la magia. Si ya era una asignatura insoportable de por sí, historia de la magia, este año era aún peor. Les había tocado compartir la clase con slytherin. Todo parecía ir normal. En otras palabras, la mitad de la clase ya estaba en la fase REM.

-...El fuego griego fue mágicamente alterado para ser inmune al agua por una bruja llamada Hermione de Troya ¿Alguien sabe quién era Hermione de Troya-

No había muchas brujas famosas con el nombre de Hermione y la chica ya se sabía la historia de sus tocayas mágicas. Estaba a punto de levantar la mano cuando el profesor le cedió la palabra a otra persona ¿Malfoy- Ella se dió la vuelta y vió a Malfoy con la mano alzada en el aire. El rubio la miró por un segundo y la giñó un ojo. Hermione se dió la vuelta con la rapidez de una Saeta de Fuego rezando para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-En mitología, era la hija de Helena de Troya, abandonada a los nueve años de edad cuando Helena se fugó con Paris y empezó la guerra de Troya. En griego la palabra _herm_ significa 'pilar', el significado real de esas tribus antiguas en el centro geográfico absoluto de Alemania y, por supuesto, el nombre del sacerdocio rúnico: los pilares. Ya lo ves, si Hermione significa 'reina pilar', es la mujer a cuyo alrededor gira todo. Aquella que, en sí misma, tiene que ser el Eje.-

El profesor quedó tan maravillado con Malfoy que se pasó el resto de la clase alabándolo. Hermione, por su parte, nunca había sentido más vergüenza en su vida. A su lado, Harry parecía preparado para la combustión espontánea. La clase teminó y Hermione salió lo más rápidamente que le fue posible, Harry siguiéndola de cerca.

¿No te gustó mi pequeño discurso- Dijo una voz lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran. Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta a la vez. -Lo hice para impresionarte.-

Hermione tenía ganas de chillar como una loca. ¿Dónde estaba su parte lógica? seguramente de vacaciones junto a su paciencia. -Mira, no sé lo que pretendes y en realidad no quiero saberlo. Asi que, para de perseguirme ¿Vale-

-No puedo- declaró como si fuera lo más simple del mundo - He decidido que eres mi novia.-

Fue como en una de esas terribles películas muggles de acción en la que por un instante, un fatídico momento, todos los personajes parecen congelarse en el lugar y moverse a cámara lenta. Todos los alumnos en el pasillo dejaron de hablar y de moverse para darse la vuelta y observar la escena. El silencio era tan espeso que hubieras podido oír una aguja caer a diez metros de distancia.

Entonces Harry gritó ¡Se acabó- y le hizo un placaje a Malfoy.

_Los niños a los que había convertido en drogadictos en otra vida, debían haberse convertido a su vez en fundadores de sectas, asesinos psicópatas, violadores y traficantes que vendían droga delante de puertas de colegios._

Y ella nunca terminaría de pagar.

Primer capítulo. Fin.

¿Te gusta¿Lo odias¿No sabes de que va la historia? Deja un review.

Más reviews Ari feliz Capítulos más rápidos


End file.
